Julien-K
Julien-K is an American electronic group band formed in Long Beach, California. It began when it was created by Orgy members Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck, with the "later addition" of former members Elias Andra and Brandon Belsky. Debut Albums Their first studio album Death to Analog is released on March 10, 2009 in the United States, alongside the album release on March 5, 2010 in Europe. The album was produced and mixed by Tim Palmer and Julien-K, and it was executive produced by Linkin Park and Dead by Sunrise lead singer Chester Bennington. Their second studio debut album We're Here With You is released on January 23, 2012, as their sophomore album. The album features production from the band themselves. Julien-K are preparing for their third album. For now some of the titles are: "Cast into the Sea", "You Can't Take It Away", "California Dreams", "She's a Pretender" and "All This from the Sky". History The band lent collaborations on several video games, including Sonic Heroes with "This Machine", Shadow the Hedgehog with "Waking Up", and the official 2009 score album for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen video game. In 2007, their single "Technical Difficulties" is featured on the film & soundtrack from Michael Bay's Transformers. In 2012, Elias Andra was replaced by a new drummer named Frank Zummo, same with Dead By Sunrise during a Love And Death concert, from Street Drum Corps. In 2010, Ryan Shuck announced that Brandon Belsky had left the band with replacement from Anthony Valcic. Collaborations with Chester Bennington The band themselves have teamed up with Chester Bennington to perform "Let Down" for the "React Now: Music & Relief" televised concert. Band members Amir Derakh, Ryan Shuck, and Anthony Valcic from the Julien-K production team also worked with Chester to perform an exclusive version of the song "Morning After" for the Underworld: Evolution Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, and for the remix album of Mindless Self Indulgence's "What Do They Know?". The track was released as a remix of Another Mindless Rip Off, with a complete version for "Instrumental DJ Dub" being released as a download on the band's official website. The band teamed up with Bennington for his solo project Dead by Sunrise to release their first studio album called Out of Ashes on October 13, 2009, before Belsky's departure in 2011, and Andra's departure in 2012. During Projekt Revolution in 2007, Bennington replaced Shuck for the Chicago date of the tour date while Shuck attends his brother's wedding. JK DJS Aside from Julien-K, current member Amir Derakh and former member Brandon Belsky used to DJ under the monkier of JK DJS, with their first DJ performance together at a hotel resort in Del Mar (San Diego), California. Their three released DJ sets in 2008 are Fuck Me I'm Famous, Deviant Den and Electric Summer. Their two JK DJ's edits are "Cities In Dust (JK DJS Edit)" and "Spiral (Felix Cartal Remix) (JK DJS Edit)" (Julien-K's song off of Death to Analog). Members * Amir Derakh - lead guitar & synthesizer * Ryan Shuck - lead vocals & rhythm guitar * Anthony Valcic - keyboards, programming, samples, bass guitar * Frank Zummo - drums Former Members * Elias Andra - bass guitar, synthesizer, backing vocals * Brandon Belsky (haitus from touring) - drumming, percussion, backing vocals Discography Studio Albums * Death to Analog (2009/2010) * We're Here With You (2012) Remix Albums * Death to Digital (2009) * Death to Digital X (2010) * We're Here With You Remix EP (2012) Category:Bands